nowhere_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Restoring Demon
as the Restoring Demon.]] The Restoring Demon is an entity controlled by the Guardians of Negative Space that exists to restore magical order whenever a disturbance is detected by the individual known as "Bear." It serves as the main antagonist of the first series, as well as a secondary antagonist in the second series. Description Whenever Bear sensed a magcal disturbance throughout the multiverse, if there was human in Negative Space, he supported them and told them order that must be restored. The human was surrounded by a magical-like cyclone. The cyclone would teleport them to the universe where the disturbance was located – but not in their physical form, but as a spirit. Once they became the spirit, they would be able to possess multiple host bodies such as a swarm of bees or a pack of dogs to get to the disturbance to destroy it, and then leave to return to Negative Space in their human form. As explained by Phoebe, a Restoring Demon is "created to restore the natural order after a magical disturbance". The Demon recognizes the boys as a disturbance and seeks to destroy them to restore order. It is capable of possessing the inhabitants of its universe from animals like bees and dogs to people. It frequently spouts the phrase: "order must be restored", if the creature it has possessed has the vocabulary range for doing so. While under possession victims eyes turn red, and they gain a dual voice. They also move with an odd synchronicity of turning their head followed by their body, which are accompanied by distorted, echoing sounds. Victims also appear to become much stronger, as the possessed Bates was able to throw Phoebe aside like a ragdoll. Personality For the most, the Restoring Demon has a single-minded mentality of restoring order to the universe, no matter the cost. It will do so no matter how many people it needs to possess, and whoever it needs to sacrifice along the way. However, it also appears to be sentient rather than a mindless entity, being capable of conversing with characters. It is even capable of mocking others, asking Felix "is that the best you can do?" when he tells Oscar to fight the demon. Biography Season 1 Not long after the Boys arrive in the Alternate World, they soon find themselves being pursued by an assortment of creatures. This starts off just being bees and crows, but then escalates into larger things like dogs and Mr Bates. They learn that this is the work of a "restoring demon" that inhabits this universe, and is attempting to restore the order that got upset by their presence. They also discover that Felix's Talisman can repel the demon for certain periods of time. Season 2 Alice appears in the Real World at the same time as the boys. When the boys appear in the Alternate World in search of Andy, the Restoring Demon is more powerful than ever, being able to heal within a few seconds. It returns again when Cop Gary accidentally enters the Real World. The Restoring Demon possesses both Garys and tries to get them to touch, so they'll cancel each other out. The gang manage to separate them, and successfully send Cop Gary home. Known Restoring Demons *Alice Hartley *Andy Lau *Phoebe Hartley *Luke Hamill *Jesse Banda *Heath Buckland *Nicco Pandelis Victims This is a list of the individuals possessed by the Restoring Demon: *Crows *Bees *Dogs (Wikileaks, Zeus) *Lily Lau *Roland Murphy *Mia *Brian Bates *Oscar Ferne *Gary Riles *Netball team *Mike Parker *Ellen O'Donnell *Phoebe Hartley *Gary Riles Gallery Hooded_figure.png|The first appearance of the Restoring Demon. Restoring Demon Entry.png|The sign of the Restoring Demon, as seen in the Book of Shadows. Possessed Nainai.png|Nai Nai possessed by the Restoring Demon. Demon Bates.png|Bates as the Restoring Demon from another universe. Possessed netball team.png|The possessed netball team. Phoebe Demon.png|The Restoring Demon possessing Phoebe. Andy Restoring Demon.png|Andy as the Restoring Demon. Happy Restoring Demon.png|Andy learns to use his emotions to control the Restoring Demon. Andy masters Restoring Demon power.png|Andy masters the Restoring Demon's power. Ultimate Restoring Demon Andy.png|Restoring Demon Andy asks Phoebe to come with him. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Demons